elffandomcom-20200214-history
Jovie
Jovie is the tritagonist and primary heroine of Elf. Jovie was played by Zooey Deschanel in ''Elf'', but was voiced by Kate Micucci in ''Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas''. Appearances # Elf # Character Street # 25 Years and Still Counting # Character Street Stays Up Late # Mike Saves Christmas # 123 Count With Me (cameo finale song for Count With Me) # Character Street: Mike-Palooza! (music video for 1st song Just Happy to Be Me) (music video location Sugar Land Town Square) # Kid's Favorite Songs 2 # Happy Holidays # Elf: Buddy's Musical Celebration # Character Street Buddy's Beautiful Birthday Bash # Character Street 25 Years and Counting # Character Street 35th Years A Stars and Street Forever # Elf 2: City of Sugar Land # Character Street's 25th Wonderful Years A Musical Celebration! (In A Bonus) # Elf: Buddy's Sings # Saturday Morning Live # Radio City Music Hall (In the Audience) # Sprout House # <> Summary Jovie first appeared in the toy shop, Gimbel's, working there dressed as an elf in the "North Pole". When Buddy saw Jovie decorating a tree, he instantly developed a crush on her. She acted snobby towards him, so Buddy told her that she needed to sing some Christmas carols. She tried to avoid him, but he didn't leave her alone. She told him that she doesn't sing in public. Buddy preceded to show her how it was the same thing when one sings by his or herself or when one sings in public by singing a short song in the store. Jovie thought Buddy's singing strange. Wanda told him that there was no singing in the North Pole. Jovie said that it was time for her to go home as the store was closing in ten minutes. They shook hands and told each other their names. Jovie introduced herself, not being snobby that time. The next morning, Jovie took a shower in the women’s locker room because her building's water was shut off. She sang the female part of "Baby, It's Cold Outside". Buddy was up all night decorating the store and heard her singing. He went into the locker room and, with her, sang the man's part. Jovie heard him, then turned off her water to see who was in the locker room. She saw him and screamed at him to immediately leave the women's locker room. Later that day, Jovie was at Gimbel's and told Buddy to come to her. She asked for an explanation to Buddy about entering the women's locker room. Buddy told her that he thought she had the most beautiful singing voice in the whole wide world, to which Jovie smiled. She was also surprised that the man decorated the department store. When Buddy came back, this time with his brother Michael, he introduced him to Jovie. Buddy got up the courage to ask her out on a date. Jovie suggested they go out next Thursday, to which Buddy agreed. When he picked her up, they complimented each other's outfits. They then had an wonderful evening, tasting the World's Best Cup of Coffee, looking at big Christmas trees in store windows and ice skating at Rockefeller Center, where they had their first kiss. On Christmas Eve, Jovie was watching the news. She saw Buddy, then decided to face her fear of singing in public. The woman met Michael there. Jovie climbed on top of a sled and started singing "Santa Claus is Coming to Town" to a crowd of people. They all joined in with her, raising the Christmas Spirit meter, allowing Santa's sleigh to fly, and saving Christmas. On Christmas, Jovie was singing "Auld Lang Syne" while Walter was sitting next to her playing the piano. Jovie and Buddy got married, and they spent many Christmases together. They had a baby girl whom they name Susie. Jovie, Buddy and Susie visited the North Pole. There, Jovie met Papa Elf. Age 23 (Elf Film) 34 (Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas) Trivia *Zooey was 23-years-old when she was in Elf. *Kate was 34 when she did the voice in Elf: Buddy's Musical Christmas. *Jovie's married name is Hobbs, but her maiden name is never revealed. Gallery e6a4bde56c8a0aaf4f901256b5dec7dd.jpg elf_1.jpg elfzooey.jpg jdpn1nciuvrhhcvi.jpg Jovie-209x300.jpg Zooey15.jpg|Jovie in the shower JovieSinging.jpeg Jovie.jpeg Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Parents Category:Lovers Category:Heroes